The Chronicles Of The Suite Life
by The Famous Foursome
Summary: Carey's gotten a transfer to the Sacramento Tipton, and Zack and Cody are sad to leave their loves behind. Gina and Mac, two girls from this Tipton, try to comfort them, but Gina and Mac's boyfriends become jealous. Will everyone be able to get along?
1. Prologue

Prologue

**Summary:****Carey's gotten a transfer to the Sacramento Tipton, and Zack and Cody are sad to leave Maddie and Barbara behind. Gina and Mac, two girls from the Sacramento Tipton, try to comfort them, but Gina and Mac's boyfriends become jealous. Will the two sets of boys be able to get along or will everything end in chaos?**

**AN:**** This section of The Chronicles Of The Suite Life was written by LaurMaia and Magumi-chan. **

**Disclaimer:**** Neither of us own The Suite Life of Zack and Cody or any of the characters, places, or events.**

If you're looking for a happy fantasy with high school sweethearts getting married...  
The right guy and the right girl falling in love...  
With happily ever afters and no more worries when all is said and done...  
You've checked into the wrong Tipton.

This is real life people, and it starts now.

Carey Martin stepped off the plane into the Sacramento airport with her twin sons, Zack and Cody. Business was better in Sacramento, apparently, with Los Angeles only six miles away and people flocking in from San Francisco and Las Vegas to hear music, go-sight-seeing, and most importantly, stay in hotels, like the Tipton.  
Sadly, the Martins had to leave their friends from the Boston Tipton—Moseby, Maddie, London, Arwin, Esteban, and Cody's girlfriend, Barbara—back three thousand miles away. To be blunt about it, Zack and Cody both had to leave their loves, Maddie and Barbara, respectively.  
Little did they know that this hotel in Sacramento was home to four very mischievous fifteen year olds, Gina Malone, Makenna (or Mac) James, and Julian and Mitchell Norman. Together they were the Famous Foursome, a nickname for the four hotel kids, known throughout Sacramento.

Will the two groups get along? Or will everything end in chaos?


	2. Possible Threats

A/N: This section of The Chronicles Of The Suite Life has also been written by LaurMaia and Magumi-chan

**A/N:**** This section of The Chronicles Of The Suite Life has also been written by LaurMaia and Magumi-chan.**

Zack and Cody Martin walked into the Sacramento Tipton lobby for the first time, and for some reason, they were surprised to find that it didn't look at all like the Boston Tipton. The rugs in this Tipton were green. The furniture was tan and gold striped. The walls were wallpapered in off-white with green vines stretching all over it. There was no candy counter, but instead, there were candy and soda machines against the far wall of the lobby.  
It just wasn't home.  
And the worst part was that no one smiled and waved at them. No one knew them. Barbara and Maddie were left behind at home along with all Zack and Cody's other friends. Even their mom had run off to go warm up in the ballroom, where she was supposed to give her first performance that night.  
Zack sank down on one of the cushy chairs and sighed. "This place feels really weird," he said, glancing around. There didn't even seem to be any kids here.  
"It does," Cody agreed, sitting beside his brother. He'd hardly said anything the whole flight from Massachusetts to California—and that was a long ride. He was too upset about leaving Barbara. Telling her was the hardest thing he'd ever done.

The elevator dinged and four kids about Zack and Cody's age stepped off. A brunette girl, standing at five-foot-five, walked off first, clutching the hand of her boyfriend, Julian, a five-foot-seven slightly-pudgy boy with chin-length blonde hair. Julian's twin brother, Mitchell, a carbon copy of Julian only one inch taller and extremely thin, yet strangely attractive, followed closely behind with his arm around his girlfriend's waist. She was Mac, a black haired girl with green streaks, about the same height as Gina. She followed them out, staying close to Mitchell.  
Mac took a quick look around the lobby and found something really weird.  
"Whoa, who are they?" Mac whispered to her friends, her green eyes staring at the Martin twins sitting in the lobby chairs.  
"I have no idea," Mitchell muttered absent-mindedly, barely giving the twins a second glance. Even though he was a twin, seeing twins sort of creeped him out, especially when they were together. He hoped people didn't think of him and Julian like that.  
Mac detached herself from Mitchell's arm, to his disappointment, and she walked over to the twins. She couldn't help but feel curious.  
"Oh, my God," Gina whispered, stopping and looking over at them. "She's really gonna just talk to those boys?"  
Julian chuckled and patted Mitchell's shoulder. "Watch out," he said. "It looks like you've got some competition."  
Mitchell rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right. Those boys are, like, twelve. Mac could babysit them." He was not impressed. A couple of prepubescent twins weren't going to steal his girlfriend. No way.

"I wish Barbara was here..." Cody moaned. He really missed all of his friends back home.  
Mac glanced at her friends who were following her over to the twins.  
"And I wish Maddie was here!" Zack added, sighing. Even if Maddie wasn't his girlfriend, he could still dream.  
"Who's Barbara and who's Maddie?"  
Zack and Cody had both been too busy thinking about their crushes that they didn't notice a Asian looking girl standing behind them, her black and green hair to her shoulders.  
Zack answered absentmindedly. "Our girlfriends... Sort of." He sighed.  
Mac glanced back at her friends. "Wait, are you two the Martins?" She asked curiously.  
Cody looked up at her. "Yeah, I'm Cody and that's my brother Zack," he said in a dull voice. "Who're you?" he questioned.  
Mac smiled. "My names Makenna, but you two can call me Mac, and these are my friends Mitchell, Gina, and Julian," Mac informed them, pointing her finger of her shoulder at the three behind her. "Nice to meet you two."  
Cody nodded lightly. "Likewise." She reminded him somewhat of Barbara in looks, though he doubted Barbara would ever have the courage to just walk up to a couple of twins sitting in the lobby and strike up a conversation like nothing was weird about that.  
Zack arched an eyebrow at Mac. "Hey, wait a minute," he said, "how did you know we're the Martins?" This was a little suspicious, but maybe Moseby had sent over some kind of fax alerting the entire hotel that the twin trouble-makers were taking over the Sacramento Tipton.

Mac rolled her eyes, sighing as she leaned on a chair. "My friends and I... we sort of... run the hotel," Mac explained, pausing slightly and glancing behind her at her friends.

Mitchell arched an eyebrow at Mac, wondering why she was doing so much babbling. Usually people only babbled when they really liked someone… Okay, so maybe it was possible that these prepubescent twins were a threat to Mitchell, but he wasn't going to admit that to Mac, especially not in front of the twins.  
"But, were not like, the manager or anything," Mitchell heard Mac explaining, rolling her eyes again. "It's just that we've been at this hotel together a long time, and we know our way around," Mac added.

"Wow, that's pretty much how it was for us back at the Boston Tipton," Zack explained, "y'know, where we used to live."  
Mac glanced back at her friends, wondering why they weren't coming over. She hated not knowing everyone at the hotel even after being there so long and meeting everyone. Zack took the opportunity of Mac's head turning to check her out, and damn! She was a babe. Sure, she kinda looked like Cody's girlfriend back home, but this girl was completely different from Barbara. She wasn't a nerd.

Cody glanced behind Mac and glanced at the three people. He glanced at his brother and caught him checking out Mac. Of course. Typical Zack found a love interest on the first day at the hotel.  
Zack followed his brother's gaze. Another pair of twins, and blonde, too! Zack sighed. That must mean that all of the girls around here were taken… but he still had hope that Mac wasn't.

"Alright, let's go," Mitchell muttered to Gina and Julian, noticing Mac looking over at them. If she thought they were leaving, she might get up, too.

Mitchell started to leave, but Gina and Julian each grabbed one of his arms.

"Not so fast there, killer," Julian said. "When your girlfriend stares at you with big pleading eyes, it means she wants you to go over and help her out. Jeez, even _I _know that."

Gina smiled weakly at Mitchell. She agreed with Julian's words, yet she could see Mitchell really didn't want to go meet the new twins.

"C'mon," she said, linking her arm through both Julian and Mitchell's and attempting to start dragging Mitchell over.

Mac excused herself and walked over to her friends, meeting them halfway across the lobby.  
She gave Mitchell a look, clearly sensing his discomfort. "Come on guys. Come and meet the two Martins," she insisted calmly. "I mean, they're not like, younger then us or anything. And they're going to be staying here like us, so we should at least meet them." Mac added, looking at Mitchell with big eyes.

"Yeah, totally," Julian said, nodding at Mac. "That's just what I was saying to your paranoid boyfriend."

Mitchell glared daggers at Julian, but he took Mac's hand anyway and allowed her to lead him over to the Martins. He felt like a real ladies man with one arm linked through Gina's, and the other hand safely clasped in Mac's.


	3. A Twinge of Jealousy

**A/N:** **Yay! We were so excited for our first review! Thanks ColeSprouseFan! **

**We've got groupies! Just kidding, just kidding 3**

**R&R, please, guys!!**

Zack and Cody looked up at the four.

Cody raised his eyebrows. Clearly, he had no idea just how cool Mac was around here. He knew she would be fun to hang out with when she said she and her friends ran the hotel, but this was just a little intimidating. She clearly had a posse… or was part of someone's posse. And these twins she was with were taller, probably stronger, blonder, and hotter. Seriously, they had girlfriends. That was evidence enough.

"Hey," Zack said, getting to his feet to greet his new crush's friends. "I'm Zack, and that's my brother, Cody."  
Cody awkwardly got to his feet. He hated when his brother introduced him. It was like a slap in the face. As if Cody couldn't introduce himself.

"Gina, Julian, and Mitchell," Gina said, almost all in one word, gesturing from herself to the two guys. She'd become so used to saying their names it came out all morphed together like Siamese triplets.

Mitchell glanced at Mac and then at the Martin twins. "'Sup," he mumbled, raising a hand in greeting and then staring at Mac like "okay, you dragged us over here, now what the heck do we do with them?"

Zack examined them. Mac and the twin that was skinnier were holding hands. He frowned. Mac didn't seem to notice as she glanced back at Mitchell. "Be nice." Her eyes warned before she turned back to the twins.  
Zack's eyes lit up when she looked over at him, and Cody glanced at his brother.  
"How about Geen and I show you around?" Mac suggested, glancing at Gina. Her eyes wandered to Julian and Mitchell. "I know you two don't want to be here." She mouthed lightly to them, making sure the Martin twins didn't see her.

Mitchell practically had to grab his jaw to keep it from falling down to the ground. Now Mac was trying to get rid of them? What the hell was up with that? And she was trying to drag Gina along with her... He exchanged glances with Julian, who had the same sort of stunned look on his face. Sure, he didn't really want to meet these twins. They were sort of decent looking, he had to admit, and they were blonde, too. It wasn't like he was afraid of Gina leaving him. He was just a little insecure, and he'd rather spend the rest of his life with these twins than leave Gina alone with them.  
"Sure, that'll be great!" Zack exclaimed quickly.  
Cody glanced quickly at his brother. All of a sudden, Zack sees a girl he likes and just jumps right in. Cody then turned to Mitchell and Julian, waiting for their reaction. He was sort of worried about Zack, that maybe that Mac's boyfriend would beat him up or something if he started to hit on her.  
"Uh... If you want," Cody mumbled.

Gina looked from Julian to Mitchell, thinking hard about Mac's words. It almost seemed like she wanted to be alone with the new twins, and it was clear by Mitchell's face that he was thinking the same thing... and wow, Zack seemed to have noticed, too. He looked pretty excited, to Gina's discomfort. If he liked Mac, there was sure to be a whole lot of drama and a whole lot of hurt feelings, which Gina feared would be Mitchell's.

"Wait—why can't Julian and Mitchell come, too?" Gina asked politely, trying to keep the confusion out of her voice.

Mitchell arched an eyebrow at Mac.

Cody bit his lip, dropping his eyes to the ground. Mac's boyfriend already looked pissed, and Mitchell—right? Mitchell? Mitchell and Julian?—was a lot bigger than Zack. He could easily crush him.

Mac made a face, rolling her eyes. "Hang on one second," she said to Zack and Cody, gently taking Mitchell's hand and Gina's wrist and leading her three best friends off."  
"Okay, lemme state the facts," she said simply. "One, I know I've been making you do some things that I know you don't want to do, Mitchy," she said first, taking his hand with an apologetic look, "and two, I don't want to torture you more by doing stuff you don't want to do. I mean, I know you don't want to meet the kids that'll be here with us for a while, and I don't want awkwardness." Mac finished.

Mitchell frowned. No one wanted awkwardness, but it was already there. It was blatantly obvious that Zack had his eye on Mac... Oh, well. Mitchell would just have to show him what the rules were regarding his girlfriend. No one messed with Mitchy's girl.  
"Understand?" Mac questioned. "I mean, you can go with us, I really don't care. But I know you two don't want to go, and at least Gina understands it better." Mac's eyes turned to Gina.

"I guess we kind of understand because, no offense, but girls seem to be more..." Gina met Julian's eyes and instantly regretted almost saying that. He'd always been so sweet and understanding to her. "I just mean in general girls are more empathetic, and I know you guys don't like dealing with crying or anything, but really, I want you to come, too." Gina glanced back at Mac.

Mac nodded at Gina, finding nothing wrong in what she was saying. She knew Mitchell got jealous... A lot. First Josh, and then Ian—both Mac's ex-boyfriends. Mitchell was jealous of them even after he and Mac had broken up for those short periods of time. It was like it was okay for _him_ to have other girlfriends but not Mac.  
Mac sighed lightly but said nothing as she listened to Gina. "It's true though," she muttered quietly. She then turned her attention to Mitchell. "I want you to come, too. I just don't want you to feel pressured to go." Mac added sweetly, smiling at him.

"I'm coming. Definitely," Julian said, squeezing Gina's shoulder lovingly.

Mitchell shrugged, feeling definitely pressured.  
"Or not..." Mac muttered under her breath, sighing before glancing back at the Martin twins behind her.

"Can we just not go with them? I mean, we could go out somewhere... say we've got a date at the skate park," Mitchell said, grinning mischievously.

"Be rude if you want and we can go skateboarding instead and ditch them..." Mac said, although giving her friends a look.

"No, c'mon. We've gotta let these kids know that we run this," Julian insisted, giving Mitchell a convincing look. "And you don't want to leave Mac alone with those boys, do you?"

Mitchell sighed. Julian had a pretty good point... "Alright, fine," he conceded. "I'll go, too."

Mac, Mitchell, Julian, and Gina returned to the Martin twins.

"So how about a tour around the hotel?" Gina offered. "Or around Sacramento."

Cody glanced at his brother Zack, but he was too interested in Mac.

_Typical..._ Cody thought, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, sure," Cody agreed. Clearly, Zack was too busy ogling Mac to answer.

Zack sputtered for a moment. "Uh, yeah, okay," he said, agreeing happily to go anywhere with Sexy Makenna.

Mac led the group through the front doors with the rest of her friends following behind, Zack following like a puppydog.  
"This is Sacramento!"


	4. Sacramento and a Jealous Boyfriend

A/N: Keep R&R-ing guys

**A/N:**** Keep R&R-ing guys!! Both of us are really getting in to this story, and we hope you are, too!  
Leave advice about what you want to happen and your responses!  
We love reviews, seriously. It's one of the best things about writing fanfictions!**

**And this chapter is also written by both of us. The next three-ish chapters are solos. Hope you enjoy!!**

Chapter Three

Sacramento and a Jealous Boyfriend

Sacramento opened up in front of Gina, Julian, Mitchell, Mac, Zack, and Cody's eyes, as Mac, Gina, Julian, and Mitchell led Zack and Cody around the city known so well to them.

"This is the skate park," Julian explained, stopping at their favorite hang out, first. "We come here, like, all the time. I've been trying to teach Gina to skate but for some reason—"

"It's been a whole year, and I can still barely stand up!" Gina exclaimed. It was weird how comfortable she felt around Zack and Cody. They were so un-intimidating she felt like she could say almost anything in front of them, and she'd only known them a few minutes.

Mac grinned at Gina. "I remember when you were first taught, it was so funny. You're so lucky that Julian started to teach you instead of Hailey." Mac smiled at her.

Gina chuckled, imagining herself attempting to be taught by Julian and Mitchell's unusually tall, muscular friend. "And it's weird because before I moved here, I got first in the nation for gymnastics, so you'd think I'd have really good balance, right?"

Cody chuckled. "That's okay. I'm not the best skateboarder either."

Zack snickered. "That's the understatement of the year. He can barely even step on the skateboard."  
Cody flushed, glancing down at his shoes. He was suddenly really nervous again around these kids. Zack had that effect on him sometimes.

"Anyway, let's move on," Mitchell mumbled, arching an eyebrow at Mac and putting a protective arm around her waist as they continued the tour.

"So Macki, you any good at skating?" Zack asked.

Mac glanced at Mitchell and smiled lightly and then glanced behind her at Zack. "I'm pretty good, I beat our other friend Hailey," Mac said truthfully and modestly, sort of ignoring the "Macki" part. No one really called her that, except for Mitchell.  
"Did you guys skateboard a lot back at your old home?" Mac questioned, looking forward again and glancing over at Mitchell.  
She bit her lip nervously, hoping he wouldn't get jealous like he usually did.

"Oh, yeah, like, all the time," Zack said. "We skated to school... well..." He glanced at Cody. "_I_ skated. Cody _tried _to skate but that didn't turn out so well."

Mitchell raised an eyebrow and kicked at the ground a bit. This Zack kid was really trying to show off now.

The next place they stopped at was the movie theater that Gina, Julian, Mitchell, and Mac had gone to on so many double-dates.

"And the famous, safest place to make-out without getting caught." Julian chuckled and leaned over to kiss Gina's cheek.

Mac glanced over at Julian and Gina and rolled her eyes playful. She was used to there PDA.  
Zack grinned at Mac. "Hey, I should take you here sometime, honey."

Mitchell clenched his jaw. Wow. This guy was really invading Mitchell's territory. No one dared talk to Mac like that in most cases.

Gina exchanged glances with both Julian and Cody. She felt the moment getting more and more awkward, but no one seemed to be wanting to leave.

Mac then glanced nervously at Gina. "Mitchell..." She whispered to him, tightening her grip on him, hoping he would just forget about it.  
Unfortunately, Mitchell slipped out of her grasp.

"Oh, yeah?" Mitchell asked. "And what is that supposed to mean, little man?" He took a step towards Zack.

"Nothing, nothing!" Zack said, defensively putting his hands up, playing innocent.

Cody had never seen this side of his brother. Zack had never gone for another guy's girl, especially one as, well, hot as Mitchell, so Zack must've been really serious about Mac to go after her this hard.

"Mitchy..." Mac warned again, but they were already almost in a fight.

"It didn't sound like nothing," Mitchell growled, taking another step in Zack's direction.

Gina giggled nervously and grabbed the back of Mitchell's shirt. "Uh, let's keep moving," she mumbled.

Mitchell glared from Zack to Mac, as if Mac had anything to do with this. "Whatever," he grunted, turning and storming ahead of the group.

Mac gave Zack a warning glare before turning after Mitchell.  
"Mitchy, wait up," Mac pleaded, grabbing his hand and hugging him close. "Just forget about him, okay?" she begged, squeezing his hand three times.  
_I. Love. You._

Mitchell sighed, trying to relax, despite what had just gone on. Maybe Zack liked Mac, but Mac still liked Mitchell. At this realization, Mitchell smiled and hugged Mac, too, and squeezed her hand back four times.

_I. Love. You. Too._

She wasn't going to leave him for this new boy. She loved him. "Alright," he said, finally, pulling away from the hug. "Let's just get this over with so we can move onto more important things."

Mac smiled as she felt four squeezes on her hand. "Remember. As long as we have our ring, we will always be together." She intertwined their hands and swung their hands together as they finished the tour.

Gina, Julian, Zack, and Cody caught up to Mitchell and Mac and the tour continued, next with Friendly's—which, in The Famous Foursome's opinion, had the best peanut butter and jelly sundaes—a sandwich shop for pre-movie delights, and finally, they ended back up at the Tipton.

"And this concludes your tour of lovely Sacramento," Julian said, stopping and smiling at the Martin boys. They were alright. At least they weren't hitting on Gina. The loud-mouth one liked Mac, and the other was too shy to probably even attempt to ask a girl out.

"We wouldn't recommend going much past these, uh, few places though," Gina said hastily. "I think there are some dangerous parts that we try to avoid."

Zack and Cody nodded, Zack's eyes wandering back to Mac, imprinting her body in his mind so he wouldn't forget later when he was all alone, trying to forget about Maddie.

Mac ignored Zack's eyes on her as she held Mitchell's hand, smiling at him, happy he wouldn't get jealous like he usually did.  
"Thanks for doing this," she whispered to him, kissing him on the cheek.

"And if you need anything, Julian, Mitchell, and I are in room four-oh-three, and Mac's in four-oh-five. They're right next door to each other," Gina explained.

"Thanks," Zack said, not taking his eyes off Mac. "So... are we gonna hang out later, then?" His eyes made their way up to her face.

Mitchell rolled his eyes, wishing he'd already made plans with Mac, but unfortunately...

Mac was a bit surprised when Zack started talking. "Ah... I guess we could go to the skate-park," Mac suggested, looking at the rest of the Famous Foursome.  
"What do you guys say?" Mac questioned, risking a nervous glance in Mitchell's direction.

"Um..." Julian thought for a minute. "I mean, there's school... and this Saturday, Gina and I have a date." He sucked in an apologetic breath through his teeth, though he wasn't _really _sorry. A date with his most gorgeous girlfriend beat going to the skate-park anytime. His friends had to learn that the hard way, but it was the truth. Gina and Julian had been dating since the summer before freshmen year, and now sophomore year was almost halfway over. In their minds, it was forever. They were each others' first kiss, first boyfriend and girlfriend, first "I love you"...

"Yeah, I'm gonna be busy," Cody mumbled, but really, he just didn't want to show everyone just how bad of a skater he was.

"Well, it looks like it's just the two of us, then," Zack said, grinning at Mac and winking. He didn't even bother asking Cody what he was going to be busy with. He was too excited about getting some one-on-one time with Mac.

"Uh, no. I'll be there," Mitchell said, frowning at Zack. An awkward date plus the third wheel would be all Zack needed to get that extra push out of Mitchell and Mac's lives... at least, that's what Mitchell hoped.

Julian snickered. "Good luck with that one," he said, clapping Mitchell on the shoulder.

Gina giggled.

Mitchell frowned. Gina and Julian were his best friends, but sometimes, they really knew how to get under his skin. They saw him almost beat-up Zack. What was with all this extra added-discomfort?

Mac smiled at Mitchell. "Great, the three of us then!" she chirped, although she felt relief wash through her. No one-on-one time with Zack. It made her feel a lot better.


	5. A Date, A Kiss, and A Grounded Boyfriend

A/N: This section of The Chronicles Of The Suite Life has been written by Magumi-chan

**A/N: This section of The Chronicles Of The Suite Life has been written by Magumi-chan **

**Look out in the next chapter to see another solo chapter written by LaurMaia!**

**Tell your friends about the story! R&R everyone!!**

2:36pm.  
Zack skated to the skate park, the meeting place for their group date. Zack had his plan all ready. He would charm Mac the whole time, getting that Mitchell-kid all pissed off at him and leave. Then, he would sweep the love of his life off of her little feet and make her figure it out that she loves him and not Mitchell.  
The blond twin arrived at the skate park at 2:40 and skated slowly over to a black haired girl sitting on a bench, grinning to his self. SHE WAS ALONE!  
He snuck quietly over on four wheels and put his hands over her eyes.  
"Guess who!" Zack joked.  
Mac laughed lightly and removed his hands as Zack kicked his skateboard into open hands. She slipped her phone, a Mint Chocolate, into her pocket with a frown on her face.  
"Sorry I'm late. Hope I didn't keep a pretty girl waiting," Zack joked, moving next to Mac and putting his arm around her and staring dreamily at the cloud blotched sky.  
Mac slipped from under his arm, much to his dislike, and stood before him. "I think I may just go home," she said, putting her hand near her phone in her pocket.  
Zack winced. Rejected already... "Why?" He questioned, hoping his voice didn't crack.  
"Mitchell got grounded, and I don't really feel comfortable with just you and me," Mac said truthfully, fiddling with her pocket, not meeting his eyes. She felt sort of guilty. Telling him that she would skate with him and then ending up ditching.  
Zack shrugged it off like it was nothing, giving her a winning smile which she seemed to ignore. On the inside, he kept wondering why his charm wouldn't work on the pretty Asian. "Don't worry. It'll just be as friends," he said. Mac was about to argue when he held out his skateboard.  
"How about we go skateboard, I mean really, that's what we came here for," Zack suggested, pouting.  
Mac shrugged. "Okay." She picked up her skateboard from under the bench and walked to the half-pipe.  
Zack followed. Obviously.  
Mac knew he wasn't interested in skateboarding at all, but she was determined to get to know him more as a friend. Then, maybe Mitchell would believe her that she didn't like Zack and they could just be friends. And maybe Zack would find someone else to like. Even better.  
Mac skated down the half pipe, her hair billowing behind her in her high ponytail as she came up on the other side, grinding the rail before coming back down the half pipe and landing next to Zack.  
"Very... Hot," Zack grinned at her and Mac rolled her eyes. She picked her skateboard up.  
"Your turn," Mac said, signaling to the half-pipe.  
Zack smiled. Finally it was his turn to show her what she was missing. He then skated down the half pipe, going as fast as he could as he came to the other side, making a perfect grind before coming back down. But instead of stopping like Mac had, he came back up again and did a one handed handstand, and then landed next to her.  
"Tada," Zack said, watching her face turn into a smile.  
"That was really good," Mac praised, leaning on the metal plated railing that lined the half pipe.  
Zack grinned back at her, watching her face as she smiled at him. "So I win," he said happily. Mac was about to say that this wasn't a competition, but he interjected, like she hadn't tried to say anything. "Do I win a kiss?" He grinned and leaned forward, his eyes closed.  
He waited a second.  


Two seconds.  
Still nothing. No touch of her soft lips against his, no peck on the cheek. Nothing.  
Zack opened one eye and found Mac standing a few feet away from him. He frowned and stood up straight.  
"Zack, I told you. I. Am. Going. Out. With. Mitchell." Mac said, glaring at him. She had to be harsh or he would get the wrong idea.  
"But-"  
"But nothing!" Mac interjected. "I. Love. Him." She said and Zack winced again. Mac turned away. She knew she shouldn't have said that stuff so harshly, but if she hadn't, Zack would have tried to kiss her again.  
She stormed off the half-pipe, walking over to the bench and sitting down.  
Zack followed her. He seemed to be doing that a lot.  
"Zack..." Mac groaned, glancing at him.  
He had an apologetic face on and Mac felt a pang of pity.  
"I'm really sorry, Macki..." Zack said, kneeling before her with huge puppy dog eyes.  
Mac stared back at him, saying nothing.  
Zack sighed and got up. "I tried..." He muttered as he went back to the half pipe.  
Mac glared after him. He was never going to give up and go after some other girl that may actually like him back. She couldn't help but smile behind his back a little though. He was so determined.  
Zack dropped down the half pipe, doing another one handed handstand like he did before. He came down and did a 360 on the other end, landing perfectly. He grinned over at her emotionless expression and flipped the skateboard.  
Big mistake.  
Zack completely missed catching the skateboard and accidentally hit it with his hand. The skateboard landed on his foot and he tripped, falling onto his butt. A classic comical scene, and it took all Mac had to not burst out laughing.  


Mac bit her lip and ran to the half pipe, coming to his side. "You okay?" She asked, putting out her hand for him to take as she stood over him.  
Zack looked at her. This was his chance. He would never get it again. He hoped he would, but probably not, with Mac's tall blond bodyguard/boyfriend.  
Zack reached up lightly and took her hand, but before she could help him up, he tightened his grip and pulled her downward, leaning up to meet her lips.

Before she could do anything, their lips met.  
The kiss seemed to go on forever in Mac's eyes, but in Zack's, it didn't go on for long enough.  
When Zack finally loosened his grip on her arm, too absorbed in the perfect kiss to notice what he was doing, Mac slamed backwards.  
Zack only caught a glimpse of her pissed off face before he felt a sharp blow in the cheek.  
"Ow!! OW!! DAMNIT, MAC!" Zack swore, moving his hands up to his searing cheek.  
Mac glared down at him from where he was kneeling. Her hands were down by her sides, clenched into fists.  
"Damn right! I told you, I have a boyfriend! Zack, leave me alone and don't you ever do that again!" Mac snarled, glaring at him, her eyes cold.  
Zack just smiled at her. It was worth it. It had felt so good... So right.  
Mac ignored his smiles and walked to the gate, getting onto her skateboard and going back to the Tipton.  
"Mac, wait!" Zack yelled, but she was already gone. He opened up his palm to find a small, silver ring.


	6. A Lot Can Be Said In One E Mail

A/N: Sorry about the first two sections and Magumi's solo chapter not being spaced between all paragraphs

**A/N:**** Sorry about the first two sections and Magumi's solo chapter not being spaced between all paragraphs. I don't know what happened, but I promise it's going to stay, well, evenly spaced.**

**Keep reviewing!!**

**And by the way, this chapter was only written by LaurMaia. Hope you enjoy!**

With Zack out of the suite and darkness beginning to descend over Sacramento, Cody had nothing better to do than to check his e-mails. He hadn't heard from Barbara in a while, so he was surprised, and extremely excited and happy, to finally see a message from her in his inbox. The unhappy part? The news said message contained.

**Dear Cody,**

**I know I shouldn't be telling you this in an e-mail, since we went out for so long, but I don't think I have the courage to tell you over the phone and I'm not sure if I'll ever see you again. But that's the thing. I will most likely never see you again. You're three thousand miles away and neither of us have enough money for plane tickets. I don't want to be in a relationship with somebody who I never see. It's too painful, and it's not how I want to live the rest of my life. Sure, we could move in together after high school, but we probably won't end up at the same college. I'm sorry to be so negative, but it's the truth.**

Cody already had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach about this one. He hated where this e-mail was going. Tears were already building up in the back of his throat and welling up in his eyes. She was breaking up with him for sure, and she spoke of their relationship in past tense. That meant it was in the past. As in... over.

**Anyway, I've been thinking about it a lot, and I decided I have to move on with my life, and that's why I found someone new. I don't want to give out any details except that he's new to the school, and he took your place in academic bowl. He is my new boyfriend, and I am very happy with him. I only hope you can be happy for me, too.**

**Part of me will always like you. You were my first boyfriend, and my first kiss and everything. We'll always have that, but I've moved on. I'll miss you forever. You were a great friend.**

**From Barbara**

Broken hearted—Cody felt his lower lip begin to quiver. He'd expected the break-up in the beginning of the e-mail, but now she had a new boyfriend, too? One who had replaced him in more ways than one. And then her bit of sweetness at the end had really done him in. He sucked in a shaky breath and shut his laptop. He didn't know what to do now. He was single and alone. There was no one else in the suite—a reminder that he was no longer Barbara's boyfriend. He was just Cody. Perpetually single and alone

Cody.

Now Zack could tease him about not having a girlfriend again. Most likely, Cody would be single for the rest of his life.

All he knew was that he had to get out of this suite before the loneliness really got to his head. Sniffling, he left, remembering how Gina said he could come over anytime if he or Zack needed anything. Maybe he could catch her before her date with Julian.

He walked to the elevator and rode it down to the fourth floor. He slowly found room 403, though it was difficult with the tears blurring his vision. Sputtering and trying to hold back the threatening sobs, he knocked on the Normans' door. He'd never caught the full story why Gina got to live with Julian and Mitchell's family, but he thought he heard something about Gina having a negligent mother.

Cody heard footsteps from within the suite, and immediately, he regretted knocking. He was going to fall apart as soon as he saw Gina's face. And if she hugged him, it would be even worse.

But to his surprise, it was Mitchell who answered the door. Cody furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. Wasn't Mitchell supposed to be out with Zack and Mac?

"Uh… is Gina here?" Cody choked out, hoping his voice wasn't shaking too badly.

It was a real blow to Cody's heart to read that e-mail… it was probably the worst news he'd had since… well, possibly since his parents got divorced. It was even worse than moving away. He was sort of hoping their relationship would get stronger if there were a few thousand miles between them.

"No. She's out with Julian," Mitchell said, noticing the look of absolute devastation on Cody's face. "Are you okay? You wanna come in or something?"

Sad people always turned Mitchell's mood around. He hated seeing anyone sad, and even though he'd been fuming and stomping around the house like the world was coming to an end after he got grounded for teasing Julian about his pudge stomach, he really did want to help Cody. It wasn't Cody's fault that his twin brother was an asshole or that Mac agreed to go to the skate-park with Zack even after Mitchell called and told her he couldn't go or that Gina was so over-protective of Julian that after she saw Julian was a little uneasy after Mitchell poked his stomach and asked him what exactly he kept in there she had to go yelling for Mitchell's mom. Gina's voice was still ringing in his head "Miss Rita! Mitchell's being a dickwa—I mean, Mitchell's being rude!" He loved that girl, but sometimes, he really hated that she was always trying to comfort Julian.

Cody nodded somberly and entered the suite, sitting down on the couch. He sighed sadly and rested his head in his hands.

"So what happened?" Mitchell asked.

Cody shrugged. "My girlfriend? Barbara?" He looked up at Mitchell with big, watery eyes.

"Yeah?" Mitchell asked.

"She broke up with me," Cody whispered, his voice breaking. "In an e-mail."

"Oh, shit," Mitchell murmured, dropping down onto the arm of the couch. "Jeez, dude… that sucks really bad. How long were you guys together?"

"Like, middle of eighth grade. Two years," Cody squeaked, burying his face deeper into his knees.

Mitchell's eyes widened. "Two years!" he exclaimed. That was longer than Gina and

Julian had been together, and he always considered them the inseparable couple… except that one two-month break up in the beginning of the year, but they'd gotten over it fairly quickly. "And she broke up with you in an e-mail? What a bitch…"

Cody squeezed his eyes shut, trying so hard not to cry that his shoulders actually began to shake.

Mitchell reached over and patted Cody's back lightly. "She doesn't deserve you, anyway, if she's gonna be like that, y'know? I mean… jeez. After two years you don't dump someone in an e-mail just because you moved away. It wasn't even your fault!"  
Cody whimpered, feeling like his heart was completely breaking in two. He'd become so close to Barbara… almost as close as he was to Zack. And now she was gone. Willingly gone. A sob escaped him. It was too painful to even think about.

Mitchell sighed and patted Cody's back again. It was like Gina and Julian's break up all over again except Gina and Julian were a ton easier to get back together since they all lived in the same suite. It was sort of hard avoiding each other for very long. And Cody's girlfriend… ex-girlfriend… lived all the way in Boston.

"Well, I'm struggling with my girlfriend right now, too," Mitchell confessed. "I mean, Mac went out with _your _brother to the skate park, even though I'm grounded. I told her I couldn't go, and it was like she didn't care… I mean, she did, but she still went. You seriously don't know how pissed I am."

Cody wiped his face off and looked up at Mitchell with red, bleary eyes. "Seriously? I think I do. Barbara freakin' left me for some other guy! She knows how upset I was to leave her!"

"Mac knows how I jealous I can be!"

"Barbara knows I'll never find someone else."

Mitchell rolled his eyes. "Oh, c'mon. How many girls are out there? Like, 3.25 billion? You'll find someone."

Cody shrugged. "I can't talk to girls."

Mitchell chuckled. "Trust me, I can help you with that."

Cody actually began to feel a little hopeful. Maybe being friends with Mitchell would help him. With Mitchell's looks, it was a certainty that he'd had girlfriends before… lots of them. Cody could use someone like that—someone with Zack's girl-getting power but also with Mitchell's kindness.

"Hey, so, do you want to spend the night?" Mitchell asked. "I mean, facing Zack and everything… you probably don't want to explain stuff, and I can get Julian and Gina to leave you alone."

Cody shrugged. "Don't make them do that. I'll be okay… I can tell them."

Mitchell nodded slowly. "Alright. Um…" He got to his feet and showed Cody to his and Julian's room. "This is where my brother and I stay. Gina's next door, but I don't think Julian would let you share a bed with her. You can take Julian's bed… or mine. Whichever. I don't think there will be much protesting from Julian when he learns he gets to sleep with Gina."

Cody sat down on Julian's bed, wondering if Gina and Julian would have sex if they got to share a bed. He hated thinking about it, but every time he saw them together, he wondered if they did… and he wondered if he should've had sex with Barbara. They hadn't even gotten close to that in their two years together.

"You'll be okay," Mitchell said reassuringly. "It's hard… especially the first time, but whatever, y'know? You'll get over her. There are tons of desperate girls in Sacramento. Trust me."

Cody nodded and leaned back against Julian's headboard. Had he and Gina had sex in _this _bed?

Maybe if he had a new girlfriend, he could stop thinking about that… And stop being jealous of Gina and Julian for having each other. For some reason, he didn't feel very jealous of Mitchell and Mac though. Maybe because Mac was off with some other guy—never a very reassuring sign.

And to get a new girlfriend, Cody needed Mitchell's help. With some luck, maybe all that Mitchell said wasn't just talk. Maybe Cody could actually move on.


	7. Comfort From An Unsuspecting Female

Gina and Julian returned to the suite around midnight and found Mitchell half-asleep on the couch with the TV on

**A/N: This story has been written exclusively by LaurMaia.**

Gina and Julian returned to the suite around midnight and found Mitchell half-asleep on the couch with the TV on.

"Hey, you still awake?" Gina whispered.

"Yeah," Mitchell mumbled. "Mom called and said she was spending the night at Charles's house."

Julian frowned. Charles was his mother's boyfriend, and he hated that guy, mostly because it seemed like his mom would rather spend time with Charles. She didn't even tell Julian and Mitchell about him for almost a year.

"Whatever," Julian muttered, tugging Gina's hand and leading her into his room for a little post-movie make-out.

Julian left the light off as he shut the door. "Did you have a good time?" he asked Gina, pulling her close to him and kissing her forehead lovingly.

"It was the best one yet, I'd say," Gina decided. She found a new way after every date to tell Julian it was the best so far. He believed her every time, and she saw no reason why he shouldn't. Every new second with him was the best so far. Sometimes she felt like their love was going to keep growing until they literally loved each other to death. And even then, they'd probably still love each other.

Julian chuckled. "You're beautiful."

"It's dark in here. You can't see me."

"You feel beautiful." He backed her up to the bed and kissed her hard, pushing her down into a sitting position.

Gina immediately felt a body underneath her, and when she heard it moan, she gasped and jumped to her feet.

She whimpered and pushed Julian to the other side of the door, shivering and hugging him, fearfully.

"What the hell is that?" he asked sharply, squeezing her arms and glaring at the stirring lump on the bed.

"Someone broke in," Gina squeaked. It was her worst fear, but it seemed to be the likeliest possibility.

"I'm really freaked out," Julian whispered, making a bee-line for the door and pulling

Gina with him, just as the figure turned the lamp on.

Gina and Julian both looked and breathed a sigh of relief when it was just Cody.

"Jeez, way to scare us, Cody," Gina mumbled, wondering what the hell he was doing in Julian's bed.

Cody rolled his eyes. "Sorry," he said, rubbing his eyes, stretching, and remembering why he was in the Normans' suite at all. Barbara. It made his eyes fill with more tears. Never again would he kiss her or hug her… maybe he'd never even see her.

"Aww," Gina said, exchanging concerned looks with Julian. "What's the matter?"

Cody shook his head, unable to talk at that moment.

"Did Zack do something?" Julian asked.

Cody shook his head again.

"Did your mom?" Gina tried.

Cody shook his head once more and tried to wipe the frown off his face by thinking of something happy, but all that came to mind was kissing Barbara. And remembering that made him start to cry. He hated crying in front of people, particularly girls, like Gina. His embarrassment only made him cry harder.

"Oh, my God. What is it? You can tell us," Gina said softly, sitting down beside him and wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "Whatever you need to say… if you did something bad, I mean, we're your friends, right? We'll understand."

"Yeah," Julian said, shifting around uncomfortably. Julian was quite a different story when it came to offering up comfort. He knew how to deal with Gina, but anyone else… he was hopeless.

"Barbara broke up with me," Cody cried, part of him wondering whether he should accept comfort from Gina or pull away and try to be strong.

Gina raised her eyebrows at Julian. "How about you let me handle this?" she asked, trying to end his discomfort.

"Uh… are you sure?" Julian asked hesitantly, wondering if she should leave Cody and Gina alone together. They were a guy and a girl. Alone in a room. With a bed. It sounded sneaky but… "I mean, I trust you..."

"I trust you more," Gina teased, smiling. She always knew how to convince Julian of something.

"Alright, fine," Julian said, quickly making a break for the exit.

Gina glanced at Cody, wondering if he thought it was rude that Julian had been sent away, but if he did, he wasn't showing it. He just kept crying, though he sounded like he was seriously trying to suppress it.

"I don't mind crying," she stated, wrapping her other arm around him, too, which only made matters even worse for him.

"So… when you're ready to talk… do you want to tell me what happened?"

Cody nodded, leaning into her, but keeping his arms wrapped around his knees. Finally, he gained control a little bit and gave her a teary explanation of the two year relationship and how she just broke up with him in an e-mail.

Gina felt horrible for him, and she hoped her relationship with Julian would never end like that.

"Girls can be really mean," she said, trying hard to think of some consoling words, though she knew how hard this was. There was usually nothing that could help but time… sometimes, lots of time. "That's why I don't hang out with them."

Cody whimpered. "Mac's a girl."

Gina chuckled. "Shh! She's really not."

Cody raised his eyebrows. That meant Zack liked a guy! Ha! That was almost funny enough to make him forget about Barbara. "What? Are you serious?"

"I'm kidding," Gina laughed.

Cody frowned and looked down at his knees. He was so gullible sometimes.

"Aww," Gina said, resting her chin on Cody's shoulder. "Hey, look at it this way. Now you get to find someone who you can actually be with and not just talk to on the phone or whatever." She knew it wouldn't help. She didn't know why she bothered saying it.

"I feel so lost without her," Cody said. "I don't even know what to do with myself."

Gina nodded. "I know what you mean." She looked at Cody's cheek and felt a teensy bit tempted to kiss it—just as comfort, nothing more. Okay, she felt a lot tempted. It was just sort of one of those maternal feelings she sometimes got when trying to comfort someone.

"Julian and I were broken up for a while, and I went through, like, four boyfriends in those two months. It was horrible. I felt like I was going to die, even though I broke up with him. If it's any comfort to you, Barbara is probably feeling sad, too," Gina offered.

Cody shrugged. "She has a boyfriend."

"I had four."

Cody looked at Gina's face. "I don't know though. She doesn't show much emotion

except anger…"

Gina giggled, immediately thinking of Mac. "Yeah, but that doesn't mean she doesn't have any other emotions. Some people are just better at hiding it."

Cody nodded somberly. Talking to Gina and Mitchell had helped. Sure, it didn't bring Barbara back to him, but it made him feel less alone.

"And if there's one thing I learned in those two months without Julian it's that just because you're single doesn't mean you're alone. We could always be the Famous Fivesome," Gina giggled.

Cody smiled weakly. Now he could see why the four—Gina, Julian, Mitchell, and

Mac—were so close. They really knew how to take care of each other.

Gina wrapped her arms tighter around Cody and rested her head on his shoulder. "Just try not to think about it for tonight. We can pull all the pillows off the couch and grab the mattresses and make a nesty-thing in the middle of the living room. You, me, Julian, and Mitchell can sleep there… and maybe we could call Mac and Zack, but y'know, whoever you want. No one's going to be offended if you don't want certain people around. Tonight… it's about you. Don't think about Barbara. She could go have a million different boyfriends, but I bet she won't find one as nice or smart as you."

Cody smiled for real this time and wrapped his arms around Gina, too. He'd only known her and her friends for a few days, and already they felt like family… well, Gina might've been thought of as a little different. On some sub-conscious level, maybe he was slightly attracted to her, but the pain of Barbara's e-mail was still fresh on his mind. It was too early to tell for sure.


	8. A Series of Unfortunate Encounters

MPOV (Mac's Point Of View)

**MPOV ** (Mac's Point Of View)

_Damn it. Stupid Freakin' Zack... Why did he have to kiss me? Doesn't that little jerk know that I have a boyfriend that I like??_

I rode my skateboard home, too absorbed in my thoughts to notice if I was really going home.

_Why couldn't he have found someone else to like? Why couldn't he just go and stalk someone else? I wish that I had never met Zack Mart-_

"Owwwwwwwwwwww..."  
I found myself sprawled on the ground, a boy sprawled infront of me.

I bit my lip, rubbing my arm. "Ah... Sorry about that." I said nervously, my brain pretty scrambled.

The boy shook his head. "It's fine." He said with a charming smile as he got up and put his hand out for me.

_DAMNIT!_ The boy was blond, and had blue eyes. Just like Zack.

I squeaked in alarm and got up, grabbing my skateboard. I slammed it down and rolled around him, disappearing around an alley into an icecream store.

_WHY IS HE APPEARING EVERYWHERE I LOOK?_ I mentally screamed at myself, putting my elbows on teh glass table and resting my chin on my hands.

"Hi, what would you like today?"

I looked up to meet blue eyes.

_DAMNIT TIMES TWO!_

My eyes widened and I stared at the waiter.

"Ah... Excuse me ma'am..." The man said, looking at me.

I bit my lip and ran out of hte chair, running out of the store.

I skated down the street now at double speed, narrowly missing pedestrian's. When I was slowly down at crosswalks, a young man was selling flowers.

"Would you like a flower, miss?" The young man asked with a smile.

A very charming smile.

I flung myself forward, tearing my eyes away from him as I raced to the other side of the sidewalk, almost running into a car.

"Sorry!" I yelled, looking at the man in the car. Blond. Great.

I ignored the few glances as I raced to the Tipton, arriving there were the doorman opened the door for me.

"Hello, miss James." The doorman smiled and I nodded quickly, my thoughts overtaking my mind.

I knew I couldn't go back to my suite where my mom would be waiting for me, so I stopped at the Lobby, dropping my skateboard by my chair and slumping into it.  
_Why do I keep seeing Zack __**everywhere**__? He keeps appearing in different people and he just won't leave me alone!_ My thoughts then turned to the kiss.

_He really was a good kisser... Soft lips, cute smile... WHAT AM I SAYING??_ I bit the inside of my mouth to keep my from screaming outloud. I could taste blood and that made me worry so much more.

I loosened my grip on the chair, taking slow deep breathes in, and then out.  
_I love Mitchell. I love Mitchell. I love Mitchell._ I repeated the words over and over again as I went up the stairs, making sure to take one step each time I said the three words that would keep me sane.

**No Specific POV**

Mac walked up the stairs, immediately finding her way to her suite. Her hand lingered on the door handle. She then took her hand away and walked back to the Norman Suite.  
_I. Love. Mitchell. Jacob. Norman,_ Mac said in her mind before she opened the door. She was looking for someone.

Gina.

Mac wasn't really sure if Gina was home, but she hoped so. She skipped knocking on the stupid door to Julian and Mitchell's room, not noticing, and opened the door.

Her eyes widened when she found herself face to face with Julian, Mitchell, Gina and Cody.

"Ah..." She was lost for words.

Gina tilted her head back and smiled at Mac. She was lying flat on her back in the middle of a mattress and pillow nest, with Julian's arm sprawled across her stomach.

"Hey, Mac," she said, smiling. "Join the party."

Mitchell raised his eyebrows, immediately feeling a little nervous. He was supposed to be grounded. That's why he missed Mac's date, and here he was… sort of having a small-ish party, even if the only real guest was Cody. But the sleepover was being held in Mitchell's own room, and his mattress was dragged onto the floor. He didn't have much of a choice but to party along with everyone else.

Besides, Mac was the one who actually went out with Zack, despite the fact that Mitchell couldn't be there.

Mac rolled her eyes irritably. "Yeah," she muttered, staying standing up. "At least _you guys_ had fun," Mac growled, not really caring that she was being such a bitch. She barely noticed the other people in the room except for Gina. She was sort of ignoring Mitchell, knowing he would be a total jealous ass because she hadn't come back.

Not her fault that Zack was a good actor and 'tried' to be friends.

She _was_ a bit pissed thought, that everyone was having fun except for her.

"So… how did the date go?" Mitchell asked, a little irritably. He wasn't sure yet if he completely forgave Mac for going out without him. "Did you and Zacky have fun?"

Gina sighed. Mitchell was getting all defensive. He was trying to play the victim, when it was really Cody who needed support tonight.

Mac then finally turned to Mitchell.

"No, I had the worst time of my life," she scowled. "Thanks for your support or comfort. I _really_ appreciated it."

"Can we not discuss relationship, please? Thank you!" Gina chirped. "I think for now we'd like to sort of forget about those sorts of problems."

Cody sighed. Even if no one talked about it, he was still going to think about Barbara. It hurt too much not to.

"Oh, um, yeah, well… Cody and Barbara broke up," Mitchell said lightly. Saying "Barbara broke up with Cody" sounded so much meaner.

Mac felt a pang of sadness for one of the Martins.

"I'm really sorry Cody," she said sincerely. She liked Cody, not his jerk of a brother.

Cody shrugged. "Thanks," he murmured. Everyone was saying they were sorry, but sorry didn't change things. Cody was sorry, too. He was sorry he'd had to leave Boston in the first place.

At least he had a nice group of friends here... unless... Zack stole them all, and Cody really hoped it wouldn't come down to that with these guys. He really liked them a lot.

Zack knocked on Mac's door.

A lady in her thirties came to the door.

"Hi." She smiled warmly. Black hair and green eyes like her daughter.

"Hi, I'm Zack. I just wanted to drop something off for Mac," he said.

The lady, Jenny James, didn't say anything as he came in anyway, placing a pile of flowers on the couch and then left before anyone could say anything. He closed the door behind himself.

"That was weird..." Jenny said quietly before locking the door to the suite.

And Zack was fully aware of his strange action as he made his way down the hallway, wondering why Mac wasn't there. He was sure she would've heard his voice and come out…

Shrugging, he returned to his own suite but found that now Cody was missing, too. Zack sighed. He didn't want to be alone, and the only other people he knew to hang out with were Gina, Julian, and Mitchell. It might be a little awkward around Mitchell, but maybe he could try to convince Mitchell that Mac wasn't really the right girl for him. Then, Zack would have her all to himself… particularly if Mitchell broke up with her. Zack Martin to the rescue!

Zack knocked on the door to the Normans' suite and waited. Obviously, he didn't know them well enough to just barge right in like Mac had.

"Jeez, who's here now?" Gina muttered, getting up and walking over to the door.

"I guess I'm ungrounded?" Mitchell said, shrugging and smiling. It really paid to have his best friends living with them. Then, they could invite their own guests over, and Mitchell could join in the party.

Mac ignored the knocking at the door as Gina went to go to find out who it was. "So, what did you do while I was gone Mitchell?" Mac asked dryly. "Having fun being grounded?"

"Oh, tons," Mitchell muttered sarcastically. "Uh, I beat Gina and Julian both in a Super Smash Brothers tournament on the Game Cube..." He shrugged one shoulder. "Y'know, hung out with them, and then Cody came over." Mitchell wasn't quite sure what to say. There wasn't much more exciting than a date with a guy who _wasn't _your boyfriend when your real boyfriend was grounded. Mitchell was pretty sure he couldn't compare to that. Zack probably showed her a really good time... and a few new skating tricks.

Gina opened the door and saw Zack standing there. Yikes. After he went on a date with Mac? Gina didn't like the way things seemed to be turning out…

Zack smiled at Gina.

"Hey, Geen," he grinned. "Can I come in?"

"Uh..." Gina glanced over her shoulder, actually considering telling Zack that no, he couldn't come in. But how rude would that be? All her friends were there, and Zack's brother was there. It would be completely heartless to tell him he couldn't come in. It might cause a little trouble, but Gina might be victimized if she excluded Zack. She wasn't sure who exactly was on good terms with him. "Yeah, of course," she said cheerfully, stepping back to let him in.

"Cool place," he said, looking around. "I don't think I've been in here before."

"Yeah," Gina muttered. _And you might never be in here again, _she added silently in her head. She led him back to the bedroom. "Guys, look who's here." Everyone looked up.


	9. Fight for the HotHeaded Girl

Mitchell glared at Zack when he walked in

Mitchell glared at Zack when he walked in. He was hoping for a peaceful evening alone with Mac, despite the fact that she'd gone out with Zack, but now he was here! Did he seriously think he was going to be able to have a sleepover with _Mac_?

Mac ignored the new person. Before he said her name. She knew the voice.

"Hey, hey!" Zack said, instantly spotting Mac. "What's up, baby? You just can't seem to stay away, can you?"

Mac gritted her teeth together, tightening her voice. "Leave me alone Zack!" She snarled, not looking over at him, but looking straight at the floor, trying to control her anger.  
Mitchell clenched his jaw. "What's that mean?" he snapped at Zack. He wasn't taking any shit tonight. No way. Especially not in his own suite!

Zack raised his eyebrows. "Huh? Oh, um... nothing. We just had an _amazing_ time at the skate park. Didn't we Macki?"

_Macki_? Mitchell wondered. Since when did Zack have the right to call her Macki? Mitchell really hoped Mac didn't call him... Zacki. Ew. Rhyming names. Macki and Zacki.

Then, Mitchell thought of a rhyme in his head for them. It cracked him up.

_Macki and Zacki. My, how tacky!_

Mitchell stifled a laugh. It was as bad as when people called him and Mac the M&Ms. As if they were candy or something...

No way Zack was calling her Macki. That made Mac seriously snap.

Zack turned to him. "Zack, leave me alone already! I told you, I'm not your girlfriend. So leave me the hell alone!" Mac snarled, glaring at him, ignoring Mitchell's chuckles. She became a bit self-conscious, wondering if she looked sort of stupid. But anger welled up inside of her. How could he kiss her, after her telling him that she loved Mitchell, and then go and try to make everything seem as if nothing was going on.

Zack made a sad face at her. "Aww, don't be like that, baby."

Mitchell scowled. What the hell was going on? Why did Zack keep calling her "baby"? He wouldn't just randomly do that!

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME THAT!" Mac yelled.

"Uh..." Gina glanced at Julian and Cody. "Maybe we should go?"

Zack looked sad. "Why not Macki?" he asked quietly, ignoring Gina.

"THAT EITHER!" She glared at him. She was fed up with his stupid innocent act. "Just leave and get out of my face!"

"Zack, please just go," Mitchell grumbled. It seemed as though Mac didn't like him, and that's why Mitchell wasn't freaking out too badly. "C'mon, it's not funny anymore. This is my girlfriend. Leave."

Zack grinned at Mac, completely oblivious to everyone else. Since he'd gotten himself in this deep, why not just keep going? He'd already completely humiliated himself in front of everyone. Backing out now would make him look like a wuss. And besides, he still had something on Mac. "So, you want to tell them then?" he asked.

Mac looked a bit confused. "Tell them what?" she growled, getting fed up.

"About our kisssss! I know you loved it, baby!" Zack exclaimed.

Mitchell snapped his head up. "_What_?"

"Oh, God," Gina said, staring hard at Mac. "You kissed him?"

"_You _kissed _him_?" Mitchell demanded, his mind reeling and his heart being smothered.

"We kissed each other," Zack clarified.

Mitchell's jaw dropped. All he could see in front of him was a bitch and an asshole. Macki and Zacki. Maybe they were really perfect for each other. Mitchell was completely at a loss for words.

"Let me get this straight," he began. "You kissed my girlfriend?" He looked at Zack. "And you went out on a date without me and kissed this other guy?" He looked at Mac.

Mac glared at Zack. "I DID NOT KISS YOU!" she snarled, her voice ice cold. "You kissed me!" Mac cried, glaring at him. She looked at Mitchell. "I did NOT go on a date with him. And I did NOT kiss him!"

"Yep. That about sums it up," Zack said. Who looked like the dumbass now?!

"It does NOT sum this up! I never kissed you!" Mac yelled, but she seemed to be ignored.

"I can't believe this!" Mitchell exclaimed, glaring at Mac. "Why would you do that? Was it because I got grounded, or do you seriously like this... twelve year old better?"

"Hey, I am a fifteen year old man!" Zack exclaimed.

Mitchell rounded on Zack. "Don't get me started on you! You're about the farthest little boy from a man I've seen since I saw my sister's newborn son for the first time. Kissing another guy's girl? That's a deduction. You're four feet tall. That's a deduction!"

"Mitchell... Please believe me!" Mac whispered, biting her lip. How could Zack lie like this? Was THIS his way to get a girl?

Zack raised his eyebrows, offended, but he wasn't going to show it. "At least I can hold onto my girl."

"You don't have a girl! You go around stealing other peoples' girlfriends!" Mitchell shouted.

"You can't steal a person," Zack pointed out.

Mitchell clenched his jaw and lunged at Zack.

Mac's eyes widened as Mitchell ran at Zack.

_Zack is so lucky I didn't get to him first._

Zack's eyes lingered on Mac and he grinned. "Don't deny it, baby. You kissed me, and you liked it!" he said. That was his final words before Mitchell tackled him.

"Mitchell!" Julian exclaimed, grabbing Mitchell's arm by the elbow just as Mitchell's fist was about to slam down on Zack's face. "What are you doing? You'll get blood on the rug!"

"Let him do it! Who gives a shit?" Mac snarled, glaring at Zack. "Punch him, Mitchell!"

Gina laughed, burying her face in her hands. She didn't know why she was laughing or how anyone could even joke at a time like this. Mitchell looked ready to kill, and he sort of had a right to feel that way. Mac had potentially cheated on him with Zack!

Cody slid back, petrified. If Mitchell could tackle Zack, he could break Cody in half. Easily. And he was so confused about why Mac actually wanted Mitchell to hit Zack. He thought Mac was their friend, but obviously, she loved her relationship with Mitchell more.

Zack stared up at Julian and Mitchell. Mitchell was practically lying on him. Talk about awkward, and Zack was just the jokester to point it out, even on the verge of death.

"Hey, you think you could get off me? I'm into girls, dude. Gross," Zack said.

Mitchell growled and was about to try to punch Zack again when Julian heaved him up off the ground. Mitchell was really about to punch that guy, especially after Mac had egged him on. Whether Mac enjoyed it or not, Zack had kissed her, and he deserved to be punched. Mitchell didn't understand why Julian was being such a peace-keeper... probably that wimp Cody.

"Mitchell! Seriously!" Julian exclaimed.

"That asshole kissed my girlfriend!"

Zack breathed a sigh of relief and got to his feet. "Why isn't Mac being punished? She led me on! I thought she didn't even like you anymore!"

Mac's eyes widened. "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" she yelled. How did she 'lead him on'? "I DID NOT!" she screamed.

"Didn't like me?" Mitchell demanded, rounding on Mac. He felt trapped.

Mac then looked at Mitchell. "What are you talking about?" she yelled at him then. How could he think that she didn't love him?

Mitchell was so incredibly frustrated. He didn't know who to believe anymore. If Zack kissed Mac, they must've ended up pretty close at some point. They were supposed to be _skating_! There wasn't much opportunity to kiss and skate at the same time unless you were _really _close. Mitchell's head was spinning and his ears were ringing. He just wanted to crawl under a rock. "I can't take this anymore! Just get out! Both of you!"

He pointed to the door.

Mac's eyes widened and her arms fell limp to her sides. Was he seriously kicking her out?

Cody started to get up, but Gina pushed him back down. "Not you," she mumbled. "Mac and Zack. You're still safe..."

Cody's eyes widened in fear. He slid a little closer to Gina, so her knee was touching his, sending a little tingle up his spine but... it was probably just because she was a girl. A pretty girl. But she was only his friend. She had Julian, and at this point, Cody really didn't want to mess with the Norman boys.

Mac's eyes slid to Zack.

"THAT'S IT! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Mac screamed, glaring at Zack. Before she could move, Gina had come up behind her and had grabbed both of her arms.

"GINA, LET GO OF ME!" Mac yelled but she didn't feel the grip loosen.

Mac glared at Gina, and then at Zack. Her eyes turned to Mitchell and her gaze darkened.

Mitchell met Mac's eyes, but he didn't take back what he said. He wanted Mac and Zack the hell out of his suite! He couldn't deal with them anymore. Everything was going fine until they showed up... actually, if he really thought, everything was fine until the Martin twins moved to Sacramento.

"Whatever," Mac snarled and ripped out of Gina's arms, stalking to the door and slamming it behind her. A few seconds later the suite door slammed close, too.

Mitchell was left alone with Gina, Julian, Zack, and Cody. Mac was gone, and Zack was smirking.

"Actually," he said, "she didn't lead me on. I just really like her."

With a growl and another lunge out of Julian's grasp, Mitchell punched Zack square in the nose. Really hard. Zack might have just completely screwed up Mitchell and Mac's relationship, and that's probably what Zack wanted.

Clearly, Gina and Julian weren't very good at holding down their friends.

The pain was excruciating. Zack moaned and clutched his searing nose, feeling blood rushing out of it and into his hands. He was positive it was broken. Tears stung his eyes and the back of his throat, leaving a sour taste in his mouth.

"Oh, my God!" Cody exclaimed, rushing to his brother's side. He was terrified of what Mitchell might do to him, but when he looked up, he saw that Mitchell looked pretty baffled, too.

"Oh, Jesus," Gina said. "He's really sorry! He really is! Oh, jeez..." She glanced around the room frantically, trying to find something to clot the bleeding. "Um, let me go get some toilet paper..." She could see the blood running down Zack's arm, and he looked like he was seriously having a hard time with this pain. His mother could sue, and then the Normans might be out of a house thanks to Mitchell!

No, Gina was way too protective of them to let that happen.

She hurried into the bathroom, grabbed a wad of toilet paper and shoved it in Cody's hand. No way was she touching that mess. She might if it was Julian or Mitchell but... yuck. Zack was different. She barely knew the kid.

Mitchell slumped over on the bed. It was just sinking in what he'd done. He could've really hurt Zack. He was lucky Zack wasn't, like, screaming in pain, demanding to go to the emergency room. Sure, it seemed like a good idea, and Zack deserved it, but now

Mitchell was the one who was scared.

"Do you want to spend the night?" Mitchell offered. "I'm sorry but—"

"No," Zack snapped, getting to his feet without Cody's help. "I don't need your pity."

He stormed from the suite alongside his brother and left.

The Norman and Martin twins were officially at war.


	10. A Lunchtime Reunion

Mitchell was dreading facing Mac at school on Monday

Mitchell was dreading facing Mac at school on Monday. He had no idea what had gone on outside the hotel suite after Mac stormed out, all pissed off and mad at the world, and Zack hobbled out clutching his bloody nose. What if Mac had gone to the Martins' suite to ask Zack out? He hadn't even talked to Mac since the fight. And that was Saturday night! She could've moved all the way to Bejing in that time!

The possibilities were endless, and Mitchell was seriously being mentally tortured.

And once again, he found himself feeling eternally grateful to have Gina and Julian beside him when he walked in. Almost immediately, they found Cody—well, actually, Cody found them, practically dropping down from the ceiling at Gina's feet.

"Hey," Gina said, cheerfully. "How's Zack's nose?"

Cody smirked. "Swollen and red, but it's barely noticeable now. You guys will see it because you know to look for it but, y'know, I don't think anyone else will." He glanced disdainfully at Mitchell before turning back to Gina. "Oh, and thankfully, I've been able to push the Barbara thing from my head. I say her name, but I just don't think about _who _she really is or what happened between us."

Gina raised her eyebrows and exchanged glances with Julian. "Uh, I guess that's one way to handle it."

Cody shrugged one shoulder and was cut off by Mitchell before he could say anything else.

"Good for you. Um, have you seen Mac anywhere? Like your place on the weekend or here...?"

Cody shook his head. "Nope. But I suspect Zack might have. You think we should go look for him?"

Mac ground her teeth together while she walked to her locker.

The whole time that she hadn't seen Mitchell, Zack was still trying to win her over.  
Mac literally smelled like roses, since the whole floor of the suite was covered in rose petals, about a thousand love notes, and her computer crashed once because of the messages he had sent her.

She was sooooo pissed.

Mac had to redo her combination about five times because her anger was making her mess up. When she finally got the combination right, and slammed upon the door, roses emptied out of her locker and onto her head.

"ZACK!" Mac snarled, picking rose petals out of her hair as she slammed her foot down onto the ones on the floor in anger.

"Stupid... Stupid... Idiot..." Mac muttered, taking the last petals out of her hair before stuff her stuff into her locker and slamming it shut. Mac picked up a pencil that had fallen in the petals and started walking to her class when she found someone in front of her.

Mac gritted her teeth and looked up to meet Zack's happy blue eyes.

"What. Do. You. WANT?" Mac snarled.

Zack grinned at her. "Aww, you're so cute when your mad." He joked.

Mac made a face. "I'm mentally debating if I should kick your ass right now." She warned.

Zack smiled at her and placed his arm around her. "Still so cute."  
Mac leaned to the right, toward him and slammed her foot down onto his.

"Ow!" Zack began hopping on one foot, gripping his foot.  
Mac smirked coldly. "Am I cute now?" She growled and stormed away.  
She was a bit distracted as she almost ran straight into Cody.

"Sorry, sorry!" Cody said, narrowly avoiding collision.

Mac shrugged. "It's fine. My fault." Mac said. She made a face at the group. "Hi."

Mitchell narrowed his eyes at Gina, like it was all her fault he'd come to school that day. "I'll see you guys at lunch," he snapped before storming off.

Mac raised her eyebrows. "What was that about?" She muttered, but it was mostly to herself.

Cody raised his eyebrows. "Wow. First he's looking for you, then he storms off when he finds you. You must have a hard time keeping track of him."

She looked at Cody. "Depends if it's one of his... Good days."

Gina and Julian exchanged glances and then offered Mac weak smiles.

"How was the rest of your weekend?" Gina asked, continuing to walk down the hall alongside Julian and Mac. "Did you hang out with Zack at all?"

Cody burst into laughter, thinking of Zack's antics. "Not exactly..." he mumbled.

Mac then looked at Gina and scowled. "Terrible," she groaned, sighing. "And hang out? More like stalking. He totally stalked me this whole time, like, giving me flowers and everything. I am so pissed at him." Mac gritted her teeth together, clenching her fists.

"If he comes ANY closer to me today, I swear to God..." A few visions in her head came to mind that made her laugh quietly.

"He spent a ton of money on flowers and stuff," Cody explained to the confused, yet still happy, couple AKA Gina and Julian.

Mac frowned. "Go check out my house. It'll take weeks to clean up all of those stupid petals."

"Why wouldn't she like that?" Julian asked dumbly.

Gina sighed. "Julian! Duh. Because she's dating your brother. Hello? Where have you been the past year?"

"Ohhh," Julian said, as if it just dawned on him. "Sorry..." He cast Mac an apologetic look. "Just tell him to stop."

Mac then sighed, feeling like hitting Julian. "Lets see... What do you think I've been doing? I just stepped on his foot, and he'll probably still give me some stupid chocolate or something!" Mac growled. She then glanced around. "And it looks like Mitchell isn't going to help me at all... What did I do wrong?" Mac suddenly bit her lip. "I wish we could just talk about it.

Julian thought for a moment. "Or, hey, I could deal with him for you!"

Cody gulped. "Uh, no. Maybe you shouldn't."

Mac's gaze hardened as she looked at Cody. "You're so lucky that he's your brother or I'd handle him myself," she snapped.

Cody raised his eyebrows. "You'd, like, hit him?" he asked.

"She'd hang him by his toes from the janitor's closet and lock him in there and let him starve to death!" Gina exclaimed maliciously.

"No, she'd lock him in a locker and set the school on fire," Julian decided, grinning.

Cody frowned, wondering if they were _trying _to intimidate him. "Seriously?"

Gina only laughed. "Ask Mac."

Mac paused, listening to their ideas. "I sort of like Julian's... But I'm not sure anymore... Gina's would be more painful, and now that I think about it, Julian's is too quick." She then glanced at Cody and smirked.

"Joke, joke!" She paused. "But I'm considering it if I find anther freakin' flower in my locker."

Cody furrowed his eyebrows in concern. "Oh, jeez... Man, I guess I really know how to pick friends."

Gina chuckled and then got back to more serious matters. "Okay, so maybe this plan would work... at lunch, we'll force both of you guys to sit with us, and we'll tell Mitchell we're not speaking to him until he talks to you about the Zack issue," Gina said. "What do you say? I mean, it won't take long for him to crack. He hates being ignored."

Mac nodded lightly. "Okay... Lets hope it works..." She paused, biting her lip.

"I just hope he won't be mad at me."

Julian patted Mac's shoulder kindly. "He will be, but that's why you need to talk to him."

At lunch, Gina, Julian, and Mitchell were sitting at their usual table when Mac walked in, followed closely by Zack and Cody. Zack because, well, he'd been following Mac all day, and Cody because he wanted to make sure no one actually tried to kill his brother.

"Look who it is!" Julian exclaimed, waving vigorously at Mac and patting the space next to Mitchell. "Come sit down!"

Mitchell scowled at him. "No," he growled under his breath.

Mac smiled at Julian but winced though, as she caught Mitchell's words.

"Yes," Julian hissed. "And if you don't make up with her today, we're all ignoring you."

Mitchell frowned and looked at Gina to see if she was in agreement with that asinine plan. Apparently, she was because she drew a line across her lips and then pretended to throw out the key.

Mitchell sighed. He was on his own, but he really didn't want Zack there if he chose to talk to Mac... Maybe he wouldn't. He doubted Gina and Julian could go very long without him, anyway.

Mac sighed, too, and slowly moved around Julian to sit next to Mitchell. She bent her head over her plate and took a small bite of her sandwich, glancing up at him.

"Hi, Mitchell." She smiled slightly, hoping to get him smile back.

"Hi," Mitchell grumbled, staring at Zack, who plopped down into the space next to Mac and Mac glared at him. He ignored it. As usual.

Mitchell widened his eyes at Gina and Julian. How the hell was he supposed to talk to Mac when Zack was sitting _right there_? Gina offered him a sympathetic smile while Julian kept right on ignoring Mitchell, as if it was Mitchell's fault that Mac had a stalker. If Gina suddenly was being stalked by some guy and then going out to the skate-park and kissing him, Julian would be even angrier, Mitchell could count on it. He'd probably murder Zack and make Gina's life a living hell for the rest of her life, constantly showing up at her house, crying about how she wrecked his life.

Mac leaned toward Mitchell and moved her seat. She then quickly shot her leg out and slammed a kick straight into Zack's leg.

Zack winced and Mac grinned.

Cody's eyes widened. He knew his brother was getting a bit over the edge, but violence wasn't the answer... Even if it was funny.

Cody veered away from Mac and Mitchell, moving a bit to the side so he was out of kicking reach.

Mac then turned back to Mitchell, wondering what he would say.

Mitchell shrugged once. "So... are you being ignored, too?" he asked. "Apparently,

Gina and Julian have decided not to speak to me until I 'make-up' with you. But it's not like we broke up or anything," he grumbled.

Mac smiled lightly at him. "That's a good thing to know," she said.

Zack chuckled. "Maybe they just don't like you anymore." He didn't slide closer to Mac for fear of being kicked again. That was her one turn-off. The violent thing. If it was flirty little kicks under the table—strange attempts at playing footsies—it wouldn't hurt this bad.

Mac glanced over her shoulder and glared at Zack, mentally telling him to shut up.

Mitchell rolled his eyes. "Wow, you're mature. See, this is what happens when—"

Gina squeezed his arm, cutting him off. This was not the way to make-up with Mac. Insulting Zack would only make matters worse.

"Do you have anything to say to me?" Mitchell asked finally, deciding to just pretend Zack wasn't even there. If he and Mac did find themselves making up, maybe they could kiss in front of Zack, just to prove that they still loved each other... and not him. Maybe it would be one little kick to show he wasn't going to come between Mac and Mitchell.

But Mitchell feared that he already had.

Mac glanced over Mitchell's shoulder at Gina and Julian.

"Ah..." She gave her other friends a uncertain look. She knew they were doing this for her, so she didn't know how to answer it. "Not really..." Mac said with a shrug, but she hadn't tried it out. She wondered if they were ignoring her too.  
Mac then turned back to Mitchell.

"Okay, I'm sorry that I didn't come back to see you-"  
Zack grumbled something in the background and Mac considered throwing her shoe at him.

"As I was saying," Mac threw a glare at Zack, "and I'm sorry." Mac said. She blamed Zack though, he had made her stay there basically.

"But anyway..." Mac paused, wondering if she should ask this of him. "Why are you mad at me?" She questioned. She understood that he would be mad at Zack, but she wondered why her.

Mitchell frowned. Wasn't it obvious? "I'm mad at you because you supposedly led him on. You kissed him back, correct? That's what he said. And you stormed out of the suite, too. You're just as mad at me as I am at him... right?" Mitchell raised an eyebrow, a little unsure of why exactly he was so mad at her.

"Wait, you don't even have a rea—" Julian began, but Gina shot him a look that shut him right up.

Mitchell bowed his head and bit his lip. This looked bad. Very bad. He only hoped Mac would forgive him.

Mac frowned back. "Do you seriously believe that shit?" she snapped. She gritted her teeth together and glanced over her shoulder again.

Zack was smiling and waving like everything was great and happy. Yeah right.

Mac let out a breath and turned back to Mitchell.

"Let's get our facts straight. All we did was skateboard in the beginning. I never led him on," Mac shivered slightly, "and I never kissed him back. And no, I'm not mad at you. You never really knew what was going on. So no, I can't blame you for anything." Mac took another deep breathe again, trying not to hit Zack. Stupid lying idiot.

Mac paused. "Even if you did kick me out. I forgive you for it."

Mitchell thought for a moment, considering Mac's words. They made sense. She made sense, and he didn't have any reasons to be mad at her... only Zack. And for almost tearing them apart, Mitchell decided to make Zack's life a living hell from then on... well, at least until he dropped the Mac obsession.

Mitchell smiled at Mac. "Thanks. I forgive you, too." With that, he leaned over and kissed her on the lips.

Mac grinned. She kissed him back, ignoring the people around her. She missed his kisses.

Zack glared at both of them from his seat next to Mac, glaring darkly.

_Stupid Mitchell!_ Zack snarled in his head, keeping a hold on the table so he didn't jump up and hit Mitchell.

Zack tore his eyes away from Mitchell and Mac kissing and found himself face to face with Cody.

Cody had a small sympathetic look on his face and Zack glared at him.

"I'm leaving." Zack grumbled and got up, slamming his chair into the table and storming out of the cafeteria.

Mac and Mitchell were too absorbed in their kiss to notice.

The universe was back in alignment.


End file.
